Chuck Shurley
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Chuck Shurley: 1980 - 1988 Chuck was born in Gotham City as the son of a struggling writer and a failed playwright. Until he was seven, Chuck lived in the Narrows. Following the aftermath of the intrinsic bombings of many cities, Chuck's parents had an opportunity to move to Metropolis to work as writers for the Daily Star newspaper. Chuck Shurley: 1988 - 1998 In Metropolis, Chuck's life did not really improve. He had a nicer place to live and that was about it. He still had no friends, his parents worked all the time, and Chuck didn't have much else to do but watch television. He became interested in the stories he watched. It didn't matter the genre or the medium. He fell in love with stories as a whole. In high school, Chuck's English teacher praised some of his writing and insisted he enroll in her creative writing class the next semester. Chuck did so and though his writing was rather subpar, the teacher said he had a great imagination and real knack for characters. When she asked Chuck for his inspiration, he said his stories just came to him while he was sleeping and they always had, "ever since the cities went blue" and "since he saw the big red eye". The teacher might have dismissed Chuck's explanation as his overactive imagination, but Chuck was telling the truth. What he didn't realize is that his dreams were clairvoyant visions - not of the future, but of the past and present. Chuck was writing the stories of things that were happening elsewhere, that he had no right knowing about. He wrote about a dying world where a young alien escaped doom and was raised on Earth, an ancient princess fighting in the wars of man and finding love, and a young man dedicating his life to fighting crime after witnessing his parents' murder. Those were just a few of the stories Chuck had seen in his dreams. The details were hazy. The names were not clear, the words were often incoherent, and some details were off; but they were 100% real. Chuck Shurley: 1998 - 2015 Chuck still managed to get into college after he wrote a clever short story that everyone thought was Crimebuster fan fiction. But Chuck had grown sick of writing. He began to think of his gift as a curse and he began to drink himself into a blind stupor, hoping for a dreamless sleep. With the debut of the JLA, Chuck had a mental breakdown upon realizing his fantastical stories were true all along. He got himself admitted to psychiatric care. The meds helped him block out his visions but one night a comely blonde woman showed up and told Chuck he needed to get back to writing. When Chuck asked who she was, the woman smiled and said he knew exactly who she was. Chuck was afraid she'd say that. More convinced than ever that he was crazy, Chuck boarded himself in his house, spray-painted sigils he had dreamed up all over the walls, and became a recluse. To keep the lights on, he began writing stories of what he thought were interesting, but inconsequential people. He wasn't even sure they were real or if they were legitimate dreams. And then, ten years later, two of them showed up on his doorstep... Chuck Shurley: 2015 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Chuck woke up one morning in college in a cold sweat. That previous night, he had dreamed his parents had died in a car accident. He rushed home, and found the house empty and silent. He sat on the couch and tried to convince himself it was just a dream. The police were at the door a couple hours later to break the news he already knew.Network Files: Chuck Shurley Threat Assessment Resources * Prophet of the Almighty Presence ** Clairsentience ** Clairvoyancy ** "Conduit for the Inspired Word" ** Cosmic Awareness ** Gift of Tongues ** Subconscious Connection to the Tapestry ** Supernal & Infernal Sensitivity * Decent Writer * Cult Following of 'Supernatural' Fans * Under Divine Protection Weaknesses * Confidence * Lack of Ambition * Self-Doubt * Writer's Block Analytics * Physicality: 2 - Basic / Typical * Occult: 6 - World-Class / Superb * Weapons: 2 - Basic / Typical * Experience: 2 - Basic / Typical * Ranged: 2 - Basic / Typical * Strategy: 2 - Basic / Typical Trivia and Notes Trivia * Chuck has a Threat Assessment ranking of 35, marking him as a Moderate Threat. * His mental breakdown happened after Castiel, angel tasked with protecting him, manifested to him as "Jimmmy Novak", one of Chuck's few truly fictional characters and taken from Chuck's dreams. Castiel then brought Metatron to give Chuck an inspirational push, but the plan did not go as expected. Chuck became a recluse. Castiel decided to wait and bought the house next door.Network Files: Castiel Notes * Chuck Shurley is a character from the Supernatural TV Series. * His appearance is based on the actor Robert Patrick Benedict, who portrays him in the show. * Chuck gets his birthday from his actor, albeit 10 years apart. * The Crimebusters fan fiction is a nod to the Watchmen comic. * His address is a nod to his first appearance: Supernatural Season 4 Episode 18 "The Monster at the End of This Book". Links and References * Appearances of Chuck Shurley * Character Gallery: Chuck Shurley Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Metropolitan Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Height 5' 8" Category:Moderate Threat Category:27th Reality Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Multilingualism Category:Clairvoyance Category:Divorced Characters Category:Clairsentience Category:Writers